Finally Baked
by spikeshunny
Summary: After Chosen Buffy finds out Spikes alive with a few consequences from Angel , Bad declarations and love promises COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Buffy sat in a café not 2 minutes from her apartment that she rented with Dawn sitting on a table that was actually situated in the square drinking coffee buffy didn't drink coffee but it seemed fitting in Italy. She stared into space taking in the occasional person that walked by she took a sip from her coffee cup .Her cell phone started to ring "Hello the Buffster here" she smiled only Xander called her that when she saw who the caller ID was "Buffy hey how are things in Italy, How's Dawnie doing" Xander asked.  
  
She smiled "Aw Xander she's doing good I think she is getting a lot better she has some friends now that she hangs around, leaving me to wallow in coffee" Buffy pushed a stray of hair out from her eyes Spike used to do that she thought." Well that's good to hear, listen Buff Willlow.me and Giles are meeting in LA and was wondering if you wanted to come over and check out some you know Malls" He turned to Willow who gave him the thumbs up. "I will tell you what I will speak to dawn tonight im sure she would love to see you maybe I can come over in a few days how's that" taking a sip of her coffee "Owwwwww ooh hot coffee burnt lips" she started to touch her lips feeling for any burns "Is everything okay Buffy you seem a little distracted "he inquired."Nah im okay just hard dealing with things I mean its only been 8 weeks since all things hellmouthy finished right" she sucked in her breath "I know he died for us and that is what he wanted to but even after I told him I loved him I would have stayed and died with him you know" Xander sighed "I know I felt the same way about Anya I know that if it was me I would died for her but I can turn things back it too late we just have to get on with things and hope the pain slowly get better, I do think you need some Scooby time though so I will see you in a few days kay" Buffy stared at her hand thinking the last time she really looked at it was when it was on fire "Kay I will be there in a few days "She hung up the phone and got out of her seat. She walked back to the apartment to find Dawn already in "Hey Buffy what do you want for dinner macaroni or something called chicken niblets" As Dawn was holding the packets up buffy got a flashback of Spike "hey niblet "Back to reality buffy didn't realise the single tear that escaped and cascaded down her cheek. "Erm Dawn honey im not hungry im gonna go lie down I have a headache" Dawn sighed was she ever going to be alright she knew that she loved Spike but she would learn to forget about him like she did Angel wont she? She heard the door close quietly dawn decided to go stand on the balcony and look at the people down below.  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of her bed and whispered "Spike im so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I loved you I really did but you will never know I much I miss you, the smell of your jacket, your blond hair even that incessant cockney rambling why did you leave me "Buffy hugged herself tightly and let the tears fall this was the first time she really cried for Spike since that day on the hellmouth. Soon she let the sleep take her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dawn woke to smell of pancakes and something else she could quiet make out she stretched and jumped out of bed."Hey Buff whatcha din" as she sat down and poured out some orange juice "Buffy turned around and said "I made breakfast yay me".  
  
Dawn noticed the circles round her older sisters eyes and silently wished there was something she could say when she noticed the tickets on the table." Whats this Buff" she held up the envelope. "Well I thought we could use a change of scenery and I know how much you miss everyone" Dawn squealed and hugged her sister "Ooh I have to pack and when do we go are we gonna go shopping?" Dawn ran in to the other room "Dawn we fly out tonight we have a 7.30 PM flight kay honey" Buffy sat down and drank some juice "God im going back "she thought.  
  
The plane touched down on the runway with a screech of the tyres .As they got to the main entrance Buffy sighed they made it to the airport. Xander, Willow, Giles and Andrew. Buffy smiled thankful that all her friends were safe Andrew was training to be a watcher with Giles being the trainer it took all the strength Giles had not to slap the young watcher it was times like these when Giles wished he worked back at the museum with everything.  
  
"Buffy oh my god you look great" Willow gave Buffy a big hug that seemed to last forever .As everyone said their hello's with tears and hugs they went back to an apartment Giles was renting for a short time.  
  
Inside Wolfram & Hart Angel was finding it increasingly difficult to focus he had been having a weird feeling for a couple of hours "HARMONY "he shouted into the speakerphone "Where in the hell is my blood" Harmony came running in breathless." Sorry boss but I was just getting Spike something and I got side-tracked with Janine seeing as she just bought this most fabo... "I don't care what are you doing seeing to Spike before your own boss don't I pay you enough" Harmony flicked her hair "I had to just deal with Blondie err Spike and why are you all bad and moody" She stared at Angel who shrugged and looked out of the window "Ive got a weird feeling" he took a sip out of the cup "I don't care what you say I warmed that blood the right way so if you get sick don't come complaining to me" and with that she walked out of the office and sat at her desk to finish important things like filing her nails .  
  
The door to Angel's office opened up again and Spike walked through and sat down on the chair one leg hanging over the arm. "Angel im really bored do you fancy pummelling something my treat I pick" Angel let out a big sigh "Spike do you ever knock or are you just trying to piss me me off" Spike put his hand on his chest and had a look of extreme horror "Would I do that to my favourite grandsire "Spike smiled." Spike I have a bad feeling about something I sense something has come into the city but I don't know what something with a lot of power" Angel kept staring out of the window." Do you know sometimes I think ure completely off you bird" Spike sounded out .The phone rang on his desk Angel picked it up "Harmony I don't want to take any calls "He spoke "Er boss you'll want to take this one "He could hear Harmony tapping her nails on the receiver."Okay patch it through" the phone made a slight click "Hello Angel speaking "Spike started to wander over to the window and stare out at the beautiful view overlooking the business district. "Angel hi um its me Willow" Angel sat down "Willow hey how are things "Spike looked over wanting to listen in on the conversation with Buffy's best friend." Yeah things are good we are on a meet up with everyone, er well with whats left of us we are recruiting new slayers in LA and heard that they might be one in your offices "Angel stared at Spike "Are you sure "  
  
Willow sighed into the phone "Well no but Giles seems to think that there is is and he hasn't got many things wrong" Willow laughed nervously " Willow who is with you on this trip "Willow started to play with the telephone cord "Ermmm well everyone Xander, Giles a few slayers a new watcher in training Andrew and "Buffy" Angel looked over at Spike who was still staring out of the window Angel swallowed hard "Are you sure she is here I mean I thought she was travelling" Angel's hand had started to shake ." Hang on Angel" There was some commotion on the other line some mumbling and squeaking of the telephone wire "Angel its Buffy I need to see you " Angel was elated he knew she would want to see him eventually maybe she is finally baked." Okay do you want to come to my office tonight "they agreed that she would turn up at the offices for dinner that night." Oh Angel Willow needs to talk to you I have to check on Dawn see you later" Buffy and Angel said there goodbyes "Angel its Willow, she is still really still grieving over Spike I think she just needs a friend right now "She hoped she had got the message through to him.  
  
They said there goodbyes and when Willow clicked off the phone Angel picked up the other line and arranged dinner in his office. When he got off the phone Spike had stood up with utter desperation on his face. "She's here ain't she Buffy's here "Angel stared at him "Yes she is in LA but she doesn't want to see you she wants to see me "And with that Angel walked out of the office and left Spike to take the rejection again. 


	2. Candelit Dinner

Thanks to sba and Cat girl for the reviews and the advice Cheers!!! Summary Buffy went to see angel and told him that she was still in love with Spike, he decided not to tell her he was alive, Spike watched in the shadows as buffy and Angel shared a hug .Oh and they fought a demon sorry but I'm crap at summary's please Review  
  
Buffy stared up at the tall building in front of her she still couldn't believe Angel was CEO of Wolfram & Hart after he battled with these guys to end it .She sighed and walked in through the revolving doors. Buffy checked her hair in the mirror while the elevator was going up to the top floor she didn't look too bad Buffy was wearing Black leather pants and a pale blue top which spike said on many occasions looked too sexy to keep on for too long. Buff smiled at that thought she had so many memories some of them bad but the good ones always outshone the bad ones.  
  
The doors opened and Buffy walked through taking in the large foyer of the offices. Angel heard the bell of the elevator opening he stood up feeling very nervous all of a sudden he smoothed down his shirt and trousers and thought "She's here my Buffy is here" he walked to the door and saw her.  
  
There eyes suddenly met and Buffy eyes lit up "Angel "she whispered he walked briskly over to her and scooped her up Buffy hugged him warmly they stood there for a few minutes not realising Spike was watching them from the balcony above. He stared down at the two of them. "God she looked beautiful" he thought she was wearing the same blue top he loved her hair had grown a little longer. Spike couldn't take this disgusting display any longer and with that he walked away.  
  
Buffy and Angel broke apart and looked at each other, Buffy had a frown on her face "Buffy what's wrong" Angel enquired looking intently at her." Ha ha erm for a weird moment there I could have sworn there was someone here other than us "Buffy dismissed it and waved it off with sway of her hand. Angel knew Spike was watching them he could sense him. Angel put a protective hand on Buffy's back and directed her in his office as she walked in there was a table in the middle with candles, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket."Why don't we sit down and catch up Buffy" Angel pulled out the chair and Buffy sat down.  
  
"Erm how am I gonna tell him that we are both grown and this seems a lot like date" Buffy thought she picked up her napkin and positioned it on her lap Angel poured the Amber liquid in the glass Buffy took a sip and giggled "ER sorry bubbles went up my nose" she blushed slightly "So how is the slayer collection going and the gang how are they keeping"  
  
"Oh there good you know were keeping busy no apocalypse to sort out which is really weird no prophecy of me dying, so the only thing left for me to do is hey shop" Buffy smiled.  
  
The evening went well they talked about old times (the good ones ) about how Xander resembled one eyed Willy and sick of the "pieces of eight " jokes . Angel was thoroughly enjoying himself seeing her laugh so much she hadnt done that in a long time .  
  
"So Buffy what did you want to see me about" Angel enquired .Buffy dabbed her mouth with the napkin and sighed looking at Angel .  
  
"Well I just wanted to see a friendly face I've been so lost lately after Spike died" Angel flinched at his name and felt a bad feeling that she wasn't gonna say that she loved him. "Look Buffy I know you and Spike had a ... thing ,but im sure it wasn't real" Angel looked at her as her face went ghost white .  
  
"How dare you "Buffy said venomously she stood up out of her chair and started to pace the floor .  
  
"Spike was there with me for 5 years stayed by my side, he gave me what I needed in the beginning and made promises and kept them I loved him , I still do I just wish I told him earlier that he knew" Buffy stopped pacing and looked at Angel sighing tears started to form in her eyes and then once hers filled up that made her sparkle the ters overflowed cascding down her perfect cheekbones.  
  
Angel was taken aback "But cant love him I mean its Spike for god's sake" Angel seethed "Was Spike "Buffy whispered . "Well that's what I meant" Angel quickly pointed out ." I thought you were baking and maybe when you finished you would come back to me" Angel walked over to Buffy who was silently crying .  
  
He could see it in her eyes she was telling the truth and that he had finally lost but did he ever have her in the first place.  
  
"Hey Angel you know this Gulari demon we have been trying to track I think........ Fred walked through the door and stopped and looked at the table and the beautiful girl crying in front of the window . "Fred er can we do this tommorrow I thought everyone was gone in the building "he looked over to Buffy who was trying to compose herself .  
  
"Well I know but I thought you were waiting for this information "She looked from Buffy and Angel kicking herself for interupting .  
  
Angel sighed "Its not your fault ,don't worry I'd like you to meet Buffy " He motioned toward the blonde haired girl now coming into the middle of the room .  
  
"Oh my god this buffy I had no idea ive heard so much about you with all the slayerish fighting and stuff" Fred held out her hand to shake Buffys who in turned and smiled . Buffy liked this girl she gave out a aura that was welcoming .  
  
"Ooh slayer powers are strong" Fred clenched and un-clenched her hand. Buffy looked at her hand ." Whoops sorry bout that but im not the only chose one anymore "she smiled .  
  
"So what brings you to L.A Buffy" Fred asked .  
  
"Well I came to see Angel and also round up some potential slayers ,you see my work is never done" Just as Buffy finished her sentence .Music echoed the foyer some sort of punk rock .  
  
"What the hell" Angel ran out with Buffy and Fred following him . "Isnt that the Ramones ,ooh I love that song" Buffy looked up " da da da dadda da daa I wanna be sedated "She sang to the chorus . Fred and Angel looked at each other and winced "He must be up there I'll go tell him to turn it down" Fred looked at Angel.  
  
"God why does he listen to that crap" Angel looked up seeing shadow in the balcony office . "Well you know S...." Yes well Fred lets not get into that "Angel raised his voice a little giving Fred a warning look .  
  
Buffy looked at each of them thinking there were a lot of quiet glances . " Somethings not right here "Angel said just then the doors burst opened and what would be mistaken for quiet an ugly man stomped towards Angel "I hear you have been looking for me Vampire" He bellowed looking at Buffy and smiling "When I have finished with you "pointing to Angel "Im gonna have a tasty dish with this young filly" he turned towards Buffy .  
  
Buffy smiled "Hey I have my rep to protect I don't fraternise with demons only vampires "Buffy stood her ground and kicked her opponent in the stomach ,he tumbled backwards "Oooh I like foreplay "he got back up and dusted himself off .  
  
Buffy took off her jacket and threw it over her shoulder which landed in Spikes face who was waiting in the corner . As Buffy and Angel was pummeling the demon Spike was writing a note and hid it in Buffys jacket pocket .  
  
Angel gave it a roundhouse kick the demon came back and bitch slapped Angel in the face "You know Angel you really are a sissy getting your girlfriend to fight your battles for you "Angel looked pissed and was about to reply with a retort when "He is not my boyfriend you filthy pig" as Buffy said that she kicked the demon in the head and heard his skull crack he fell back with a thud .  
  
"Hey there was no need for that" Angel looked pained and stood before Buffy. "Kay im sorry anyway its time for me to go and get rested the gang's gonna be coming with me tomorrow for a meeting with Wesley "Buffy looked around searching for her jacket she spotted it and picked it up the aroma she smelt struck her like it so quickly whiskey and leather.  
  
"Spike "she whispered tears forming in her eyes "I miss you "holding the jacket across her chest she let a silent tear fall down her cheek.  
  
Buffy walked through the door to Giles's apartment had all the mod cons and a perfect view of dustbin .  
  
Giles was still awake reading on the computer Buffy was surprised he always used to moan about computers and his theory was tested when Willow started dating a computer demon.  
  
Buffy walked behind him "Giles you closet websurfer you" with a smile on her face "Erm ah yes Buffy you caught me well you see I thought I would look and see if ther was any erm" Buffy looked at the screen and saw the Beatles website "oooh I caught you "Buffy smirked and sat down .  
  
"How was the dinner with Angel "Giles enquired looking intently at Buffy . Buffy took a sip of her juice and sighed "Oh just peachy Angel thinks I want him back , I told him no I lso told him im still in love with Spike I killed a demon and got my jacket dirty" Giles took off his Glasses and cleaned them for the 10th time that day.  
  
"Well Angel was out of your life a lot over the years its easy to see you would fall out of love with him" Giles popped his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose .They chatted for a few minutes more going over tommorows schedule .  
  
"Right im going to lie down cos im beat "Buffy stood up and walked through to the hall because it was only three bedroomed apartment she had to share with Willow and Dawn while Xander had to share with Andrew which he pretended he had a perferrated ear drum.  
  
As Buffy tiptoed in her room hoping not to wake anyone she quietly slipped off her jacket and heard a crinkle of paper in her pocket searching through the pockets she found a note.  
  
My Love  
  
Not sure you would ever get this message I love you You re my muse ,my light at the end of this dark tunnel my saviour .  
  
Yours always  
  
William.  
  
Buffy stared at the note wondering where it came from she stared at it long time "Spike I wish I told you sooner I love you "She cried silently for her lover, her friend and her protector not realising that Willow was awake listening to her weep. 


	3. Truth & Lies

Thanks for the reviews makes me feel all rosy inside. Please RR , So previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
  
Buffy told Angel she didn't love him that way he got pissed,They fought a demon ,Giles learnt how to use a computer ( Shock Horror).Buffy found the note Spike left her even though she thinks he's still dead. Buffy wept but didn't realise Willow was still awake listening to her.  
  
The bottle of whiskey was half empty Spike too a long drink and slammed the bottle down on the table, he got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Bloody woman, god she drives me crazy she loves me I know, she can't love that pillock!"  
  
Spike took another swig of whiskey letting the liquid was his throat out he strode over to the music library where he found a CD on Punk rock. He took the disc out and placed it in the machine. Loud music came blaring from the speakers.  
  
"Yeah The Ramones "Spike started to bang his head to the rhythm. "I wanna be sedated" he stopped he remembered the last time he sang a bit of that song he was in a car with Buffy before he told her he loved her.  
  
Spike sat back down and drank the rest of the bottle. "She loves me you jussssst wait" he slurred and with that he fell into slumber.  
  
The door broke of its hinges and Spike woke up with start. There at the door was Buffy she smiled. Buffy walked over to Spike and faltered half way not sure to carry on. Spike got up and opened up his arms she ran in them, he touched her hair noticing how silky soft it was she could smell the whisky on him such familiar smell to her. She looked up and there lips brushed together and then as the kiss deepened it quickened with such intensity it took them both by surprise. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch and laid her down. "I love you so much Buffy" Spike breathed into her neck.  
  
"I did love you Spike but you left me why should I come back to you now" She spoke so softly. he was startled and jumped back. Buffy got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"You know I said I love you but you didn't believe it so there is nothing left for us" Buffy turned round and started to walk towards the door. " Goodbye William" Buffy turned round slowly and blew him kiss.  
  
Buffy woke up sweating not believing the dream she just had it seemed so real she put her arm over her eyes and sighed. She could smell whiskey and Cigarettes the dream was so vivid. She looked over at the clock it was already 8.45 am.  
  
"God why did they let me sleep so late" she murmured noticing Willow or Dawn wasn't in their beds. Buffy got out of bed and went to take a shower.  
  
She could hear the shower running. " I think Buffy's up, I'll make her something to eat I think she's gonna need it today" Willow got up from the breakfast table.  
  
"Ooh special witch can I have some more pancakes cos Xander ate mine " Andrew said giving a dirty look to Xander across the table.  
  
"Hey nerd boy they were for all of us okay" Xander went to pick his knife up to butter his toast.  
  
"Hey one eyed Willie step away from the knife im warning you I know the Vulcan neck crunch" Andrew stood up from the table with a screech of his chair. "I told you stop calling me that "Xander fumed. Dawn rolled her eyes this was probably the third confrontation in half an hour.  
  
"For pete's sake will you two leave the testosterone outside the door " Willow huffed turning back to her pancake making. "Buffy doesn't need this at the moment" Willow thought when she heard Buffy came in last night she was gonna ask how it went with Angel when she herd her crying. It was the first time she had heard her weep.  
  
They all missed Spike although some people would admit it more than others. Buffy walked into the kitchen and poured herself some juice.  
  
"Good morning everyone "she sat down and looked around. Andrew and Xander had the sulk on.  
  
"Don't tell me you had another argument "Buffy looked at Xander who had his arms crossed.  
  
"Willow told them off cos Andrew called Xander One Eyed Willie" Dawn giggled which received a sulky look from Xander .  
  
"Erm but wasn't want that funny "Dawn took a mouthful of pancake.  
  
The silence went on in the kitchen. They had made arrangements to look for the potentials that morning as they all went in to their rooms to get ready. Willow pulled Buffy aside.  
  
"Buffy are you okay, how did the dinner with Angel go "Buffy looked at her seeing no feelings in her eyes. "It was no big things didn't go as I planned it Angel thought I was going back to him, I fought demon and when I got back I found note from Spike" Buffy blew out the air that was caught in her throat.  
  
Willow stepped back "A letter from Spike what was it doing in your pocket"  
  
"I don't know ive never seen this note before "  
  
"Buffy you know that we can bring him back if you want ive done it before I can do it again"  
  
"No Will but thanks but he would never forgive me if I did that I kinda want to remember him the way he was you know"  
  
Buffy touched her her cheek and wiped her tear away from her cheek. |  
  
"The funny thing is Spike always said I would feel it and when I fell in love him it was too late he didn't believe me"  
  
Willow hugged her friend tightly and sighed.  
  
"He knew you loved him im sure of it and the last thing he saw was you telling him"Willow broke the embrace and rubbed Buffy's shoulders as if to warm them.  
  
"How about we go chasing potentials sound like fun" Willow giggled. The two girls linked arms and walked through the corridor to their bedroom.  
  
The foyer of Wolfram & Harts was busy of the gossip of the slayer due to arrive that afternoon. Harmony was on the phone chatting away when she should be busy." You know the slayer not that special, Ive met her many times and even threatened her life believe me she's no big whoop" She continued to file her nails.  
  
"Harm she would so kick you ass and you know it" Spike smiled as he walked pass her desk .In return she poke her tongue out at him and carried on chatting. Spike walked into the office ignoring Angel's look he sat down in the chair and threw one of his legs over the arm.  
  
"So what did I miss" Spike adjusted himself in the chair and listened.  
  
"Well Spike there will be some potential slayers arriving today we have closed one of the big boardrooms so they have training centre" Angel looked round the group.  
  
"And did you see um Buffy" Spike asked but really wanting to know what was said between the two of them.  
  
"She's good Spike she is not the chosen one anymore "He smiled wistfully. "So that means do not disturb them do you understand" Angel leaned forward making his point across.  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow "Pompous ass afraid she would come back to me "he thought .He stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Don't worry Liam I can wait "and with that he stomped out of the door with his duster dragging in the breeze of his departure.  
  
"Erm Angel I don't think that is very fair" Fred abruptly blurted out and then nervously looked around.  
  
"Its obvious he's still in love with her and what if she wants to see him "Fred turned looking for anyone else to help her.  
  
"Yeah Angelcakes I mean look at him he's just sloping around the joint" Lorne spoke up how nyone couldn't notice him with a bright blue suit and bright canary yellow shirt.  
  
Angel rose from his desk and sighed. "No everyone you are not to say anything to Buffy or her friends I know what im doing "Angel looked at each of them making his point known.  
  
"Well I think you're wrong and I cant believe your saying this" Fred said while shaking her head.  
  
Fred started to walk out of the office and slammed the door which she would never do .She had to find Spike.  
  
Angel sat back down and put his hand to his head. "Everyone can I be alone for a while please "Angel strained to keep his voice calm.  
  
Fred wandered upstairs to Spikes office but he used more like an apartment . She lightly tapped the door and walked in.  
  
Spike was sat on the couch he looked up and smirked.  
  
"Hey Fred luv, has poofter give you a message to stay away for me, "Spike asked as Fred started to look uncomfortable.  
  
"The funny thing I do think im in the bad books with Angel, its just I find this situation really confusing I know Angel loves Buffy and I know you like Buffy so is it a territorial thing". Fred went to sit down across from him. "Fred the thing with Buffy and him" he made a finger gesture to the floor.  
  
"they did love each other but then he left her to deal with things. I hated her at first wanted to kill her then I got that soddin chip in my head" Spike sighed.  
  
"I started to help them in there fight and I fell in love with her and I mean in the worse way truly, madly, deeply, I knew she didn't love me baack even though she told me before I died it would be nice for her to tell me back"  
  
"Spike I dint know is that why you don't get along with Angel" Fred inquired. "Nah I just cant stand the git" he laughed. "Anyway im gonna go and vent my frustrations out in that room before they get here. Spike got up and walked up to the door. And looked back and gently waved.  
  
Spike took off his duster and threw it on a set of weight .He turned around started pummelling the punch bag.  
  
Fred descended down the stairs toward the foyer when the elevator door opened out walked a group of people one guy in particular who had a patch on his eye. The other elevator opened and Buffy walked through with another group of girls another girl walked from behind of Buffy who was quiet young.  
  
"Buffy hi how are you?" Fred held out her hand for Buffy to grasp it.  
  
"Aw hey Fred how's things jeez is it always this busy "As Buffy was almost steamrollered by the mail trolley.  
  
"Erm usually yes "Fred giggled  
  
"Do you know where this training centre is I want to take a look t it before I see Angel "Buffy asked as the other members of the group was taking in how large these offices were.  
  
"Yeah no problem I can take you, the rest of you can go through to that office "Fred pointed to the office to the right. "Angel is just finishing a meeting so he will be with you shortly"  
  
Buffy and Fred took to the elevator.  
  
"I know this is none of my business.... But we were having a discussion the other day and you and Angel were an item not long ago" Fred turned to look at Buffy to catch her reaction." If im being too nosy just tell me "Fred pointed out.  
  
"No that's okay yes me and Angel were together a long time ago I loved him, I still do in a way but not the way he wants me to im in love with someone else who I cant ever be with" Buffy sighed and turned her head so that she couldn't let Fred see her welling up.  
  
"But why cant you have him I mean if he loves you and you love him there shouldn't be no problem "Fred said.  
  
"I can't I told him I loved him and then he died " Buffy turned and Fred could see the sadness in her eyes .  
  
"Im afraid its hazards of being a slayer although I hated him at first and then he was always there haunting me "Buffy smiled.  
  
"And then it just happened I fell in love with him and I think I always will "Buffy rubbed her nose anything to stop from the tears welling up in her eyes yet again.  
  
"Im so sorry Buffy he sounds like a he was good man" Fed put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"yeah" Buffy whispered.  
  
"So what was this guys name "Fred wanted to try and get the guys name even though she had a goo idea of who it was.  
  
"His name...oh was Spike" as the elevators door pinged open Fred had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Spike herd the elevator doors pinged and ran out of the back entrance to the stairs he ran up to the first floor taking two steps at time. He put his hand down to reach for his smokes. "Crap where was his duster" he thought.  
  
Fred opened the door for Buffy and she took in the surroundings and walked round. "This is perfect "Buffy spoke noticing all the equipment. Just then she noticed something black thrown across the weights. She walked quickly over to it and picked it up she inhaled it smelt of Whiskey and smoke. One thought popped into her head SPIKE she turned to Fred.  
  
"Do you know where this came from, its Spikes jacket what the hell is it doing here" Buffy gulped her heart was beating so fast she felt like she was going to be sick. 


	4. A True Friend

Hey again, Thank you so much for the reviews it does my heart swell! Back to the show!  
  
Buffy stormed into Angel's office. Everyone was standing around listening to the training that was organised for the day.  
  
"Oh Buffy we were just saying" Angel was promptly stopped by Buffy's face. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke and cos I really don't find it funny, I mean you know how I feel about Spike and for someone to put this there " Buffy held up Spikes Duster bruising the leather as she was holding it too tightly.  
  
"Buffy I don't know about this "Angel went to touch her but she recoiled at his touch not wanting any comfort. She turned round to everyone else noticing Willow who had a tear falling down her cheek. She knew what it was like to lose someone and the pain and the pain she felt after Tara died she shut everyone out.  
  
Xander walked over to Buffy and hugged her.  
  
"Xander I need him I really do, I love him so much "Buffy cried into Xander's shoulder.  
  
Angel didn't know where to put himself but he started to get angry he knew Spike had something to do with this and he was gonna have word with him.  
  
"Erm I think its time to take the potentials down for the training "Giles piped up motioning the group of 15 girls out of the door followed by Dawn.  
  
"Xander why don't you go down I'll look after Buffy" Willow put a hand on Xanders arm and with a nod of his head he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Willow put a protective arm and sat her down.  
  
"Buffy I know this is hard but it will get better trust I of all people should know "Willow looked at Buffy who was still crying.  
  
"But W-willow why cant I let him go" Buffy leaned in to her friend. "Im not sure Buffy how about I get us a couple of drinks "  
  
Buffy nodded as Willow got up towards the door and closed it she sighed and held her head towards the ceiling and that's when she saw it.  
  
Spike tried to think how was he gonna get his coat he didn't mean to leave it there but she burst in the door well not burst in more like she glided through the door. She was still so beautiful he wanted to take her in his arms and love her with his whole being but that wouldn't happen I mean she would have already done that because she knew he was there right as he was walking on the upper floor he walked down and noticed Willow looking up at him.  
  
He stood there and froze he could see Willow bounding up the stairs she stopped suddenly.  
  
"S-spike is that you" Willow couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.  
  
"Yes red it's me ta daaaaa!" Spike sing songed but he taken aback for what would happen next.  
  
Willow ran into his arms and hugged him. Spike hugged her back he could smell a hint of vanilla, which was unmistakably, Buffy.  
  
"How we thought you died in the hellmouth Buffy said she saw you".  
  
"Long story luv but I came back here as a ghost and then I was made corporeal and then got stuck here with Angel of all people back with family or so they say"  
  
He laughed and Willow smiled god she couldn't believe he was here I mean my god Buffy gonna flip.  
  
"Buffy I completely forgot about her "Willow started to walk briskly.  
  
"Spike why didn't you call Buffy to let her know you were still alive "  
  
"Well Angel didn't think it was a good idea and to be honest she needed to live normal life you know I owed her that much "  
  
Spike stuffed his hand in his pockets and suddenly found his black boots interesting.  
  
"Oh come on Spike she was the Slayer she would never have a normal life and you know that more than anyone "  
  
Spike shrugged he knew she wouldn't have the life she wanted but he had to give her that choice. Willow grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs and s they were bout to walk through the door Angel stopped them.  
  
"Spike you cannot do this you have to let her go I won't let you do this"  
  
"What don't you think she will want to know im here"  
  
Willow couldn't believe this was Angel how can he stop Spike from seeing Buffy he wasn't jealous or maybe he was.  
  
"Angel I don't think you have any right as to what Buffy wants or needs" Willow stepped up to him.  
  
"Buffy loves Spike probably more than she did you and I know that hurts now but you know im right and anyway you left her and Spike has been by her side for a long time so its time to let go"  
  
Willow looked over at Spike he smiled at her never really knowing her strength until now.  
  
"Now I know why your her best friend Willow" Angel looked over at Spike shook his head and walked off.  
  
"Are you ready Spike "Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know if I can what if she gets mad at me and lashes out "Spike asked worriedly he couldn't cope if she rejected him.  
  
" Well I guess it will be like old times then" Willow laughed with Spike.  
  
He was outside the door and he turned back to Willow who had her thumbs up.  
  
"I'll be down in the training centre if you need me, you're doing the right thing Spike she would want to know "  
  
Spike nodded and blew out air that was trapped in his chest. He saw her standing at the window with his duster on it never looked so good on a person before.  
  
"Did you get the drinks Will" Buffy asked s she turned around with tear streaked cheeks.  
  
Buffy stepped back when she saw him glowing with the light from the door his blond hair looking even whiter than usual.  
  
"S-spike "the got caught in her throat.  
  
"Its me pet"  
  
"Are you really here" tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
She slowly walked toward him not believing it he was still standing there in his signature colour black that by the way outlined his chest he never looked so good.  
  
Buffy put a hand to his face brushing her finger over his scar on his eyebrow he smiled. Spike wiped the tear that were cascading down her cheeks and that's the blackness took her. 


	5. Rejections

Special thanks to Catgirl-89,passionfish,karmawicacn,Watergoddess-13 and Sba . I like reviews and its always nice to see people like what you write never lose your imagination and just for the record I always believe Buffy is meant to be with Spike if she don't want I will gladly take him. Oops he heard that and he's walking over here slipping off his belt ......... Ha hem back to the show.  
  
Angel couldn't take it any longer she wouldn't want Spike "i mean im her true love and Spike she is probably just thanking him for saving the world" Angel thought he decided to walk into the office.  
  
When Angel walked into the office and saw Buffy on the floor with Spike leaning over her.  
  
"What the hell did you do you idiot?" Angel shouted pushing Spike out of the way and leaning over Buffy smoothing her hair away from her face.  
  
"You stupid git "Spike clenched his teeth and braced himself not to punch Angel's lights out .  
  
"She saw me at the door and then she just crumpled to the floor, must have been too much for her "Spike started to shake his head.  
  
Angel leaned over and stroked her face  
  
"Buffy wake up "he whispered .he turned round to Spike.  
  
"Get her something to drink" He spat pointing to the door.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and then looked at Angel and walked out of the door.  
  
Buffy started to stir and her eyes flickered and then opened she focused on who was in front of her.  
  
"Angel oh what am I doing on the floor? S-spike he was here "Buffy sat up touched the back of her head where a little bump was forming rather rapidly.  
  
"Buffy I know you are grateful to spike for saving the world" Angel spoke with air quotes.  
  
"But come on you honestly don't love him I know you and me had a something "Angel pulled Buffy up but was still holding her hands in his own. Buffy threw his hands away from her own with disbelief on her face.  
  
"How dare you tell what I can feel and not feel" Buffy spat.  
  
"I don't love you anymore as much as that might hurt you you haven't been in my life for a while when Glory came the person I ran to was Spike, when I died who looked after my sister Spike, and who was with me when the world needed saving it was Spike"  
  
Angel stared at her not really seeing this person he loved. Buffy put a hand on Angel's shoulder and looked at him with pity in her eyes.  
  
"I have loved Spike for a long time its just I never told him to the last minute and now its too late" Buffy whispered.  
  
"Well if that your decision I will have to stick by that but you remember that im still here"  
  
Angel strode out of the door where he walked to Spike carrying a glass of water.  
  
"You had better look after her Spike or else I will find you and kill you" Angel spat.  
  
"Mate don't tell me what to do if you loved her you would have stayed in the first place" Spike looked at him his blue eye blazing.  
  
Spike walked off leaving Angel to deal with his own in securities. The door of the office came into view he pushed it open and saw Buffy smelling his jacket.  
  
"You know luv most people usually wear coats not attach them to their face "Spike smiled.  
  
Buffy spun round and saw him.  
  
"Spike you're here with me in the this room, right now this isn't a dream is it?" Buffy looked like she was gonna faint again her face had gone a lighter shade.  
  
"Goldilocks it's me "Spike whispered.  
  
Buffy knew it was him no one ever called her that.  
  
She ran over to him and hugged him tightly he hugged her back smelling the familiar scent of vanilla .She closed her eyes tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"I missed you Spike "Buffy cried into his shoulder.  
  
"I missed you too "  
  
Buffy pulled away just enough to touch his mouth with his lips and when the passion took over she had to break away just enough to catch her breath. He kissed her nose.  
  
"Don't cry luv there's nothing to be sad about "Spike wiped away her cheeks .  
  
"Spike i want to tell you something" Buffy held Spikes hand and walked him towards the couch that was in the middle of the room.  
  
Buffy lifted her hand to his face smoothing the chiselled cheekbones.  
  
"I know I only said it to you just before you died but when you were gone I felt like I lost my chance to love anyone"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath.  
  
"Spike I love you, I love you so much and I know that the whole stalker obsession thing happened but I thought you would always be here I didn't think you would leave me "  
  
Spike couldn't believe it she said it, She really did mean it she loves me he blinked.  
  
"Buffy did you just say you loved me for real "  
  
Buffy smiled she really missed Spike and having him here in front of her she realised that she actually got part of herself back when Spike left. Buffy stood up.  
  
"I love that blond haired, pec impressive vampire of mine, I love Spike " Buffy shouted and the laughed when Spike picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"I love you slayer" Spike spoke.  
  
"Well technically im not the slayer anymore there are a whole world of them "She stroked his face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Well you are the only slayer I would ever want" he kissed her gently. And then it dawned on her.  
  
"Oh god the guys don't know you're alive lets go and surprise them "She started to pull his hand.  
  
"Xander still got the pirate patch on "Buffy nodded.  
  
"Its gonna be fun when I buy a parrot "Spike laughed as they walked out to the door  
  
They got to the elevator and waited when the doors opened they walked in. Angel was on his mobile.  
  
"Yeah get an assault team together we are gonna fake a kidnap" Angel closed the phone and smiled to himself. 


	6. Betrayal & Deceptions

Okay thanks everyone for the reviews MWAAHH thanks I love writing about Spike and Buffy cos lets face it if Spike wasn't in any of the episodes it wouldn't be worth watching. Also no flames please or derogatory comments because I try to please  
  
"Right well lets have a small break shall we" Giles pursed his lips he was getting too damn old for this job.  
  
The potentials quietly walked out of the room glad that they were enjoying well-deserved break.  
  
"I wonder where Buffy is "asked Dawn.  
  
"Oh im sure she is fine she will be down shortly" Giles spoke who then looked at Willow who had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked down the corridor towards the training centre and then Spike stopped before the door Buffy turned to him.  
  
"Spike what's wrong "she looked into her eyes.  
  
"What if she gets mad at me again I couldn't take it" Spike looked nervously to Buffy.  
  
"Dawn will squeal when she sees you she has missed you an awful lot she partly blamed herself for not talking to you before the end"  
  
Buffy kissed him deeply washing away any momentary fears he had.  
  
"Now come on "She jokingly pulled him toward the door.  
  
They walked into the centre where all the girls were chatting and the gang was in whispery mode. Dawn looked up and her eyes were wide not believing in with a high pitched squeal she ran over to Spike and hugged him knocking him down to the floor.  
  
"Hey bit "He hugged her back.  
  
"I cant believe its you "Dawn cried over Spikes shoulder and when she saw Buffy who just nodded.  
  
From the squeal the gang turned around to find Dawn knocking someone over when they got up Giles couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh dear lord" Giles spoke first taking off his glasses and cleaning them.  
  
Willow walked over to Spike and hugged him. "I see you didn't lose your courage "Willow whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah red and thanks you in so many ways "Spike commented.  
  
Giles walked over to Spike and shook his hand .In return Giles hugged him Spike was quiet taken aback he wasn't used to this much affection from the former watcher.  
  
They quickly both coughed and acted very manly turning around at any one else but each other. Xander looked at the vampire thinking this was too much if he came back then why didn't Anya .  
  
"Hey whelp "Spike spoke first.  
  
"Good and so are you by the looks of it "Spike touched his arms.  
  
"Yep all here"  
  
"I think I will see for that myself later "Buffy retorted smiling at Spike  
  
"Ewww information overload" Dawn muttered.  
  
Buffy started to laugh at making her younger sister cringe. Just then armed guards burst through the door knocking Buffy to the floor. While in pursuit to get to the person they need to they knocked Giles out with a smack with the but of the gun and knocked him out cold. Spike vamped out and growled.  
  
"Come on you pricks, I've got bashings for all" Spike smiled grinning with his vamp teeth.  
  
As they ran towards Spike smacking Willow on the way and shocking Xander with the Taser gun Spike took a look at Buffy thinking she could handle herself and was shocked to find her on the floor.  
  
One of the guards shocked Spike from behind and he fell down to see Buffy seriously kicking butt to two of the guards..  
  
Dawn started to scream and for that little outburst she received a Punch across the jaw knocking her backwards and very much unconscious.  
  
They shocked him again where he fell. Buffy was smacked at the back of her head with her gun. One of the guards slung Spike over their shoulder and carried him out of the room. Oblivious to Buffy screaming his name.  
  
Angel was walking through the corridor when he received a phone call he smiled.  
  
"Is he secure "  
  
"Yes he is secure, awaiting immediate orders" the voice on the other line spoke abruptly with a history of government training.  
  
Angel flipped the phone shut and sneered walking with a little spring in his step. As he walked past the office Fred peered out of the door and suddenly felt very afraid that he noticed her.  
  
Buffy rubbed the back of her head as the others started to wake up. She looked round and then it came flooding back.  
  
"Oh my god Spike "Buffy ran over to Willow and picked her up.  
  
"Willow, Will wake up "Buffy shook her best friend just a little too vigorously.  
  
"Huh oh my head really hurts "Willow whispered.  
  
Buffy turned around making sure everyone else was okay. They seemed to be rubbing their heads.  
  
Buffy turned back to Willow thankful that her friend was okay.  
  
"Buffy what happened "willow asked opening her eyes wider trying to focus.  
  
"I don't know , but they wanted Spike I don't know why who would want to hurt him I mean this is insane" Buffy looked away in thought.  
  
"Any chance you can do locator spell Will "Buffy asked in which Willow nodded slowly getting up.  
  
Angel walked through the steel doors into the very dim lab and saw Spike strapped to a slab. He had various bruising on his face, cut to his lip and already a black eye forming. But it wouldn't compare to what he was gonna do to him.  
  
Angel stepped forward to be welcomed by the solider in charge.  
  
"Everything is in order Angel, awaiting your orders?" the solider replied.  
  
"I think we are gonna have bit of fun any reason why you wanted so desperately to head this special task "Angel inquired.  
  
"Well I have special interest in this person you could say "he replied.  
  
Spike began to stir slowly opening his eyes ignoring the excruating pain in his head. When he opened his eyes he wasn't surprised to see Angel but the other person he was.  
  
Spike whispered two words and promptly passed out.  
  
Angel turned towards the solider and said.  
  
"Solider Boy "Angel smiled and Riley shrugged his shoulders and laughed. 


	7. True Enemies

Again many thanks for the reviews I would like to also take this opportunity to thank the academy....... Ha hem. I hope everyone is enjoying the story Evil Riley and Angel shame on him. Just a little note I always think Spike and Buffy are good together with all the attraction and underlining of the fact that in season 6 she did feel something for him and also I m evil and I have evil chained up for some parlour games later  
  
"Well that's weird "Willow said out aloud she looked over at Buffy who was biting her lower lip.  
  
"What's weird Will" Buffy stared at Willow wondering how long it was that they were gonna find Spike she couldn't bear to lose him again.  
  
"Well I think the spell has worked, but it says he's here in this building" Willow looked over at Buffy with her brow furrowed.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Giles looked confused he took off his glasses and started cleaning them. Just then Fred burst through the door panting very heavily they all looked at her.  
  
"A- A-Angel I – I- heard him on the "Fred gulped.  
  
Buffy got up and walked to Fred she put her hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay calmly Angel what "Buffy persisted.  
  
Fred took a few breaths in and exhaled she put her hand on her chest as if to slow her heart.  
  
"Okay so I was in my office and I heard Angel saying is he secure, which I thought was a bit odd because we aren't holding anyone cos usually I know about it you know to do test's and things "Fred looked straight Buffy.  
  
Buffy had to think would Angel really take her love away would he be that jealous. Buffy put her hand to her forehead and tapped it repeatedly.  
  
"Think Buffy think" She said aloud. "Okay I got it, Follow me "And walked towards the door.  
  
Spike was punched repeatedly by Angel. Riley had been keeping his hand on the button to control the electric shocks that were now infusing Spikes body. Riley was quite enjoying this making this demon stir in pain.  
  
Angel began to make scarring marks with the knife on his stomach. Spike screamed with the pain that was now apparent.  
  
"Spike you can scream for as long as you want she wont hear you "Angel laughed scoring his chest twice with the knife.  
  
"She wouldn't believe you "Angel sneered.  
  
Riley continued to press the button for the electric shocks watching Spike writhe in pain this didn't compare to the pain he felt when he caught Buffy and Spike together in the crypt looking for the so-called doctor.  
  
"I mean what in the hell does she see in you "Angel continued.  
  
"I see me "came the reply. Angel turned around quickly to see Buffy, Giles and Willow staring at them with cold hatred in their eyes.  
  
Buffy stared hard at Angel really just seeing him for the first time. Her eyes darted to his right and couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Riley" came the choked reply. He still had hold of the button that was attached to the wires that were positioned over Spike chest .Buffy balled her fists at her sides ready to pummel her former boyfriends.  
  
"What can I say Buffy, Spike always said you liked a bit of bad "he sneered.  
  
"WILLOW NOW" Buffy shouted she turned around to see Willow's hair go black and hold her hands out in front of her electrical charges flew from her hands striking Riley and knocking him out cold. Willow's hair to turned back quickly and her breathing became laboured she slumped just in time for Xander to catch her.  
  
Buffy turned round to Angel the look of pure hate in her face.  
  
"Your mine "she challenged.  
  
Racing towards each other throwing punches to his face, roundhouse kicks that knocked him repeatedly back as she tried to kick him again he jumped and retaliated with a kick to her face.  
  
Giles and Xander quickly released all the bindings that had Spike fastened to the slab.  
  
Giles and Xander pulled Spike up and with each an arm around them and carried Spike away from the big fight Spike dragging his feet along the way.  
  
Punch for punch and kick for kick they matched each other with speed and agility.  
  
"Why are you suddenly so evil Angel "Buffy panted.  
  
"Beginning to think you were a complete wuss "she punched him square in the jaw.  
  
"Well to be honest I was getting a bit bored, shagging a slayer really doesn't do it for me anymore need to get my rocks off in other ways my love" Angel spat kicking Buffy in the stomach.  
  
Riley started to rouse until Buffy cracked him in the face. "Idiot" she muttered.  
  
They switched sides enough time for Angel to grab the knife out of Riley's side pockets on his combats.  
  
Angel swiped that missed he tried again this time connected to Buffy's upper arm where Blood seeped through Buff's white shirt. Buffy clutched her arm with pure horror on her face. She grinded her teeth and jumped at him punching him repeatedly.  
  
Angel dove forward and stabbed Buffy in the stomach. Buffy grunted and shouted a name.  
  
Spike, Giles, Xander and Willow were checking on Spike who was awake and trying to get up. Willow heard her name being called and ran. 


	8. Against Time

I do hope im keeping you in suspense cos that's the idea as this is my first fic regular characters will be in it but mainly Buffy/Spike fics I will try and not to make Angel evil or Riley or Willow ha ha enjoy the show and keep the reviews coming please don't flame cos I don't like it I tell you  
  
Giles and Xander ran into the room leaving Spike on the floor what they found was something horrific. Xander ran back out and threw up in the corner. Spike sat up confusion on his face he was scared for what was in that room or who.  
  
"Xander "He choked he looked over at Xander who was standing up holding on to his stomach.  
  
"Its –its Buffy, Angel stabbed her" Xander choked feeling the bile rise again.  
  
Spike got up with all the pain he could feel he couldn't lose her again he would rather dust himself again. He staggered to the door where he could see Buffy on the floor clutching a hand to her abdomen the blood seeping underneath her. Willow was leaning over her while Giles was on the other side trying to stop the blood flow, Buffy's lips were moving Willow nodded standing up.  
  
"Buffy "Spike shouted running over looking at his love.  
  
Spike held his hand to her face caressing it softly. She looked up tears welling up in her eyes a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"Don't leave me, please don't me "He whispered his piercing blue eyes imploring her hazel ones. She smiled weakly at him lifting her hand to touch his face.  
  
"I love you William with all my heart, but you have to finish this make sure the deed is done you will know what to do" Her smiled wavered and the light in her hazel eyes died out.  
  
"Buffy no no no don't leave me, please "Spike cried his whole soul out oblivious to Willow shouting an incantation.  
  
Giles was inconsolable he wept for his slayer, his friend and the closest thing he had to a daughter.  
  
Angel got stood up a flicker of tragedy overshadowing his face this wasn't meant to happen he was meant to kill Spike. Behind Angel a portal was emerging although he didn't feel it Willow was staring at him with black eyes, her hair was also turning black veins started to form around her face.  
  
"SPIKE "Willow growled she turned her head to look at Spike.  
  
Spike looked up at Veiny Willow shocked at what he saw he heard about this transformation of hers but didn't believe it. Spike looked at Angel there behind him was the portal Buffy sent him to before.  
  
Willow was still saying her incantation Xander looked over hoping she would be able to handle the power a sword materialised on the floor Xander spotted it and shouted over to Spike.  
  
Spike heard his name being called and looked over to see a sword heading for him he caught it in his hand .He hated Angel at this moment he walked over to him.  
  
Angel saw Spike walking over to him he was stunned to realise he killed his love. Spike was in front of him blue eyes blazing "I hope you rot in hell" And with that he plunged the sword into Angel's chest knocking him backward into the portal.  
  
Angel staggered back stunned that his own grand childe stabbed him. The portal started to close on him his last words before it shut were of his lost soulmate.  
  
Spike ran over to where Riley was slumped against the wall Spike grabbed by the collar and pulled him up against the wall .  
  
"You filthy Bastard you helped kill Buffy" He spat into Riley's face .  
  
"Oh my god I didn't mean that "He sputtered .  
  
Spike disgusted with the reply he heard vamped out and bent down on Riley's neck and bit him killing him instantly.  
  
Spike wiped the blood off his mouth his features going back to normal he ran over to the others kneeling beside Buffy's body.  
  
Non of them noticing a spectral light emerging in the corner when the light got brighter they looked around and a person was forming from the light .  
  
They stood up looking at the spectral person . The being looked back with a bright smile on her face .  
  
Willow couldn't believe it she looked at Xander and then to Giles and looked back at the person.  
  
"Cordelia" She squealed . 


	9. Divine Cordelia

Thanks to Karmawiccan for the review I got the reaction I was looking for should we save our heroine! I have really enjoyed writing this story.  
  
Summary!!!  
  
Angel was told by Buffy she didn't love him anymore, In fact she loved Spike so Angel went real bad and stabbed Buffy killing her, Spike also killed Riley the fiend and just as there was no hope Cordy turned up yay!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cordelia looked at the people in the room Willow with her red hair and non matching outfit, Xander looking all Eye patchy, Spike all bruised and battered and Giles his head sunken low and there was Buffy lying dead on the floor.  
  
She walked over to each of them hugging them silently missing her friends with who she shared so much during her teen years.  
  
"Right lets get too it" Cordy clapped her hands together. She turned to look at Buffy looking at peace on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her body.  
  
"Ewww that not gonna come out of that cool shirt" She winced checking at the partially white and red shirt.  
  
"Okay Spike im gonna help you get Buffy back but there is one condition " She sighed.  
  
"The powers that be want someone else in her place "She looked at the group who had shocked looks on their faces.  
  
Spike gulped for Buffy they want a sacrifice he couldn't bear to live without Buffy .Was he being selfish for not agreeing straight away.  
  
"But that's insane "Willow shouted.  
  
"Will im only the messenger I don't make the rules other wise I would be wearing Versace instead of this gowny thing" She tugged at the side of her dress.  
  
"So we have to sacrifice one of us for Buffy "Xander spoke.  
  
"Xand I know this is hard but they do want someone to go in Buffy' place" Cordy put her hand on his shoulder to soften the blow .  
  
They all wrestled with their inner thoughts each contemplating who was gonna sacrifice themselves for the slayer.  
  
Each of them what Buffy meant to them and what she did for them.  
  
Spike wanted to be with Buffy not leave her it had taken them so long to get them where they were not an hour ago he felt sheer joy when she had returned his love and when she was killed he had wanted to kill himself just to be with her.  
  
Willow thought she would never have another friend like Buffy she had been there in the beginning with the heartbreak of Oz leaving her and Tara getting killed and ultimately herself turning to the dark side of evil she turned at looked at Xander her other best friend that she had known forever he had also been there when times were bad.  
  
Xander couldn't believe this was happening this was too much Buffy died gain just how many times were they gonna test her. He loved Buffy not like he did in the beginning but more as a best friend did. He looked at Willow who was biting her lip and in turn she looked up and their eyes locked with each other.  
  
Giles was feeling probably worse than the two friends he was her watcher he was there to protect her he had failed. When she died and then was brought back he felt elation and tried everything in his power to stop her a slayers life was short but she had proven his greatest expectations.  
  
Cordelia looked at each of them and silently kicked herself she couldn't do this I mean these were Buff's best friends and they were battling with their inner demons..She hated being the one to load this on them.  
  
Cordy stepped forward hands clasped in front off each other each of them looked up.  
  
Giles opened his mouth to say something but someone else beat him to it.  
  
"I'll do it "came a voice from the door.  
  
They all turned round and saw a tear stained face.  
  
Spike opened his mouth shock registering on his face he shook his head. There standing in front of Fred was Dawn.  
  
Ooh another cliff hanger will she do it please review !!! 


	10. A Sisters Sacrifice

Shock horror with the way this story is going. Dawn was a brat but hopefully turn out to be a hero !!!  
  
Dawn blew out a puff of breath when Spike ran over to her .He was beaten pretty badly and tears were flowing down his face.  
  
"Little bit you don't know what you're saying "Spike grabbed her by the shoulders ready to shake some sense into her.  
  
She looked over Spikes shoulder to the rest of them standing there.  
  
"Spike let go of me, I know what im doing" Dawn bunched her shoulders trying to get rid of Spike's hold on her.  
  
Dawn walked over to where Buffy laid she looked so peaceful all the times that Buffy had saved her she was going to repay the favour, Willow was crying shaking her head. "You can't do this Dawn! Willow sobbed.  
  
"Willow I have to do this, don't you see this is the only way to help her " She turned round to Cordy.  
  
Cordy had tears welling up in her eyes and nodded.  
  
A light ray of light filled the room there was a murmur in the corner. Spike turned around he saw Buff's eyes flutter.  
  
"Buffy "he ran to her side and lifted her head up.  
  
"W –what happened "She asked. Spike looked up at Giles who just nodded.  
  
"Well Angel stabbed you and I stabbed him and sent him in a portal "Spike moved the hair out of her face.  
  
"I died.... Again" Buffy muttered.  
  
"Erm well yep pet" Spike smiled painfully. Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Oh my god Spike what did they do to you "She brought her hand up and touched her face.  
  
Spike shrugged. Cordy stepped forward moved around to the front of Buffy.  
  
"Cordelia" Buffy shrieked.  
  
"Buffy its me "She smiled.  
  
"I thought you were dead" She put a hand put to touch see if she was real.  
  
"Honey im in a higher place with no concept of fashion "She looked down at the gown she was wearing.  
  
Buffy giggled and looked round at everyone Giles had been crying and everyone looked really sad not suprisingly.  
  
"Hey guys im fine you know suffered being dead for the 3rd time yay Buffy" She threw out her hands over her head and slowly lowered them not liking the feeling in her bones.  
  
"What's up guys "She looked at each of them none of them being able to hold their gaze with hers.  
  
Dawn stepped forward she opened her mouth and started sobbing. Buffy put her arms around Dawn comforting her younger sister. Willow couldn't hold the tears any longer and turned round to cry on Xanders shoulder who gently patted her back.  
  
"B- Buffy im so sorry this is for the best they had to take someone" she sobbed.  
  
"W-What's going on "She looked at Spike hoping he would tell her. He just shook lowered his head in defeat.  
  
Cordy leant forward and decided to speak for the group.  
  
"Buff Angel killed you" Buffy let out a strangled cry as her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"And the thing is the powers that be decided that instead of taking you they was gonna take someone else, so Dawn volunteered "Cordy blew out her breath.  
  
"WHAT are you crazy Dawn" Buffy started to cry "Why would you do that" she shouted.  
  
Waiting for her sisters reply she looked at cordy green eyes blazing.  
  
"You cannot have her I wont allow it "She spat. Cordy held her hands in defence.  
  
"Buffy she wanted to, Dawn has higher purpose the powers were expecting her to sacrifice herself because she was the key it is in her destiny to fulfil it "Cordy stepped way looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Dawn its time "Cordy spoke.  
  
Cordy started to back away a little bit waiting for them to say their goodbyes.  
  
Dawn turned back around to see Willow in front of her she hugged her heard tears flowing down both girls' cheeks. They broke away and Dawn turned to Giles and hugged him round his waist.  
  
"Take care of you Giles "Giles smoothed down her hair and looked down to tear filled eyes.  
  
He made a sound from his throat he couldn't form any words as he was so filled with emotion. She walked over to Xander catching a glimpse at Buffy who was leant into Spike crying Spikes hand having cradled the back of her head.  
  
"Hey Xand I don't know what to say im really gonna miss you "She hugged him.  
  
She ran to Spike they stood staring at each other for a moment. She hugged her protector she clenched her eyes shut smelling the familiar smell of Smoke and whiskey "Spike it makes this easier knowing you are looking after her "She whispered.  
  
"Little bit im gonna miss you you're the only one who believed in me from the start" he breathed into her hair. They broke apart reluctantly. Dawn turned to Buffy her sister who had died for her when she was the key.  
  
"Buffy this is so hard "She lowered her eyes and looked into glistening green ones.  
  
"You know I have to do this right, it's the only way just remember I love you Buffy "She hugged her hard they both cried out loud. The crumpled to the floor sobbing into each other's shoulders the lst time being when Dawn tried to bring their mother back.  
  
They broke away and Dawn stood up she back at Cordy who held out her hand Dawn grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"I love you Dawn" Buffy blurted. Buffy held onto Spikes hand and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Hey you guys I love each and everyone of you, and Buffy remember Live for me "Dawn turned back round. The light that was at the end of room shone bright Cordy and Dawn walked towards it. dawn broke from Cordys hand and ran back to Buffy hugging her almost knocking her to the floor dawn breathed in the vanilla scent scent.  
  
"Oh and remember don't call your first born Joan will you "dawn smiled and walked back to Cordy .  
  
Buffy and Spike laughed out loud over their tears. All five of them watched Dawn walk into the spectral light disappearing out of the lives taking each piece of their hearts with them.  
  
Buffy turned back at Spike and nestled in his neck. "What am I gonna do without her Spike "She whispered.  
  
Spike sighed "Live Buffy were gonna live "he hugged her back staying that way for a long time.  
  
3 months later  
  
Buffy and Spike were sitting in the living room of their new house.  
  
"Honey did you get the door "Buffy shouted. After Dawn had left they decided to leave L A and move to Cleveland where the new watchers headquarters were based helping Giles and Andrew get started.  
  
Spike had proposed the week they left L.A in which he said life was too short. Buffy smiled to herself and looked at her Diamond ring she wasn't gonna ask how he got the money even though he said Angel owed him it.  
  
It was the night of their small intimate engagement party Buffy decided to invite a few special surprise guests.  
  
The doorbell started to ring Spike looked out from the landing. Dressed in jeans and his shirt opened to reveal his chest Buffy wondered if she should call the party off  
  
"Could you get that pet" Spike started to button the shirt.  
  
"Okay honey "Buffy said jumping off the couch she opened the door to find Xander and Willow both carrying presents.  
  
"Oooh pressies you may enter" She giggled already mentally un-wrapping the gifts. She gave them each a hug and closed the door.  
  
"Where's Spike Xander asked. Before she had time to ask he came bounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Xand how about a beer huh" Spike motioned Xander into the kitchen. Buffy raised her eyebrows still shocked to find they were pally ever since Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"So how you and Xander are getting along "Buffy asked eager to hear the gossip. Willow giggled  
  
"Its weird I didn't think I would have feelings for a guy again but its great we've grown closer since you know and its great "Willow looked sheepish no one would have thought she would go back to dating guys but it seemed to work with Xander and Buffy was happy for them.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Buffy squealed "Yay more guests and more presents "Buffys topped looking at Willow and laughing nervously.  
  
She opened the door Clem walked in and she hugged him thankful that he made it.  
  
"Spike "Buff shouted, "I have a surprise "  
  
Spike came out of the kitchen to find Clem in the hall a big smile crossed his features and went to hug his friend.  
  
After an hour all the guests had arrived including Oz, Faith, Giles Wesley who was accompanied by Fred they couldn't keep their eyes off each other, which was nice to see.  
  
A lot of laughs and and jokes were shared and conversations about how Spike had gone off blood seemed to take precedence.  
  
Box of glasses and various electrical gifts later there was a knock at the door Buffy walked to the door laughing at Spike while teaching Giles to walk like Billy Idol. She opened the door to find no one there for some reason she wanted to look down and found a box she brought the box inside Spike looked up and noticed.  
  
"What's that luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Im not sure "Buffy started to open the box to find a card inside she passed it on to Spike who opened it and looked at the note. Buffy picked up the charm bracelet she recognised it from somewhere but couldn't place it anywhere.  
  
Spike held his breath and tears welled up. Buffy turned to look at him with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Spike what is it?" Spike turned to his fiancée and passed the note.  
  
Buffy and Spike,  
  
Congratulations on the engagement, Being in tune with the universe thought I would let you know about something. The bracelet is for a special someone who will come to you pretty soon. I love you both lots give my love to everyone  
  
An Angel  
  
P.S. For god's sake don't call her Joan!  
  
Buffy started to cry she knew where the bracelet came from it was Dawns, her hand flew down to her stomach and she looked at Spike. Buffy gasped and grinned.  
  
She came back into the room where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Guys I have some news "She waited till everyone as looking.  
  
"Im pregnant "Buffy shouted and from the street outside a man dark and mysterious was walking past stooped over wearing a long coat. He heard news of the pregnancy and the screams of joy from the guests inside. He walked up the garden path and lifted his hand to knock the door. When the door opened the girl with the blond hair who had a big smile on her face suddenly lost all of the joy out of her face.  
  
He smiled and waited. Her lips turned to a snarl and spoke the word with contempt.  
  
Spike was being congratulated by Giles and Xander each picking up Cigars when he sensed something he bones seized up when he heard Buffy.  
  
Angel.  
  
TBC  
  
Do you like please review!!! tell me im doing the right thing or is it getting boring cheers 


	11. Angel's Last Stand

Hope you're enjoying the story guys!! Please review !!!  
  
Buffy stood at the door looking into the eyes of her former lover and murderer. Angel stared at Buffy and then noticed something shining on her hand he looked closer a ring.  
  
Spike came to the door closely followed by Willow and Xander .  
  
Buffy looked over Spike his muscle in his cheek was clenching under his skin.  
  
"I think you had better leave "Xander surprised everyone by speaking. Willow put a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"Buffy I need to talk to you "Angel whispered just enough for her to hear him. Spike had balled his fist at his side.  
  
"I need you to leave, I don't want you here you're not welcome "Buffy spoke softly Spike looked t his fiancée more in love with her now.  
  
"Buffy listen" Angel lifted his hand up and that's when Spike punched him and wrestled him to the floor. Buffy ran out onto the front lawn where the two vampires where fighting each other she was about to stop them when faith held her back.  
  
"B they need to battle this out this is centuries of hate and you know Spike can handle himself" faith spoke in Buffy's ear.  
  
As Spike and Angel rolled into the grass Spike getting in a few punches when they broke apart both breathing heavily.  
  
"Stay away from her Poof" Spike spat he was already sporting a bruise under his eye and a cut to his lip. Angel had redness on his cheek where Spike had socked him one.  
  
"Fine Spike but you watch yourself" Angel shrugged his coat round his shoulders and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk.  
  
Buffy ran to Spike and checked his face and touched his bruise ever so lightly in return he winced.  
  
"Come on I've got a nice steak in the fridge that will sort that out "She smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. They held hands as they walked back into their house. The party finished after a couple of hours Spike and Buffy finished cleaning up and flopped themselves on the couch. Buffy put her hand on her abdomen and Spikes hand covered it.  
  
"You know you have made me the happiest man alive, I don't what I would have done if I lost you"Spike brushed her lips with his own.  
  
Buffy smiled "hey why don't you show me how you love me by taking me upstairs "Buffy licked the bottom of her lips giving Spike the invitation he needed.  
  
"Hey Pet you don't have to ask me twice" Spike picked up Buffy and carried her upstairs.  
  
Buffy stirred in her sleep and felt Spike's arm around tighten around her. Buffy mumbled something about a tuxedo. Spike opened up one eye "If you think im wearing a monkey suit your dilluding yourself" he grunted.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself she still had at least a month to persuade him .She nestled closer into his neck and nuzzled his neck, which stirred him up.  
  
"I love you William" She whispered. Spike smiled he finally had the love of the slayer it took a long time coming .The last thing that Buffy thought before she fell into a slumber was that she was finally baked.  
  
TBC I think I might do a sequel on the wedding im not sure yet will have to see! 


End file.
